Two Hearts of Love
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: Valentine's day one shot. Elliot and Olivia have a romantic Valentine's day date in their home. Please R&R!


**Title: Two Hearts of Love **

**Characters/Parings: Elliot/Olivia**

**Rating: PG**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. You know the deal. If I did, Elliot would still be on the show and we would have a bunch of Benson/Stabler babies running around, lol.**

**Setting/Classification: Romance, a little Humor, Fluff, Alternate Universe**

**Spoilers/Notes: Set currently. A little Valentine's day one shot. Elliot's divorced, but he and Olivia are married for the sake of this one shot.**

**Summary: Olivia and Elliot's romantic Valentine's day date. **

**Author's note: Just a little cute and fluffy Valentine's day one shot story, just to get my creative juices going concerning 'Broken Trust'. Don't worry, a new chapter is coming soon, so be on the look out for it. In the meantime, enjoy this one shot and I'll see you at the bottom.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Stabler residence**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**February 14****th****, 2013 (Valentine's Day)**

Staring at herself in the mirror, detective Olivia Benson-Stabler knew she looked absolutely stunning, even if she was self conscious about her looks. Wearing a long black sequined floor length gown with a slit halfway up her left leg, her shoulder length brown hair neatly pinned up into a beautiful bun and she was draped in tasteful jewelry, the seasoned detective of Manhattan's Special Victims Unit knew she was in for one incredible night.

It's been a very long time since she's been on a romantic date with anyone because of her failed relationships in the past, but the man she was going on a date with wasn't no ordinary man. It was the man she's been loving secretly for a long time, but could never have him for several reasons.

However, after twelve years of being partners, three years of dating and an 'I do' later, Olivia realized that life that she knew was changed forever. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

Checking herself in the mirror one more time and realizing that she looked good, she grabbed her clutch and walked out of the bedroom she shared with her husband, who was waiting patiently downstairs for her arrival.

Taking a deep breath, Olivia descended herself up the top of the stairs and began climbing down towards the living room; trying to make a grand entrance. She cleared her throat, trying to get her husband's attention and started going down the stairs.

Special Agent Elliot Stabler looked over his shoulder and had to hold in his breath at the sight of his beautiful bride. He watched with his ocean blue eyes sparkling as Olivia finally made her way at the bottom of the stairs, breathing a sigh of relief that she didn't trip or fall. Furthermore, a blush crept up on her olive toned face when he was looking at her with his mouth agape at the sight of her.

Smiling, she knew she took his breath away.

"El, close your mouth before a fly gets in," she teased, laughing.

He shook his head, broke out of his trance and went over to where she was standing. He wrapped his arm around her waist and lavished a tender kiss on the left side of her neck, making her shiver in delight.

"You're gorgeous, baby. Wow, you left me speechless," he said, finally finding his voice.

She smiled at him and snuggled closer to his side. "Well, you did promise to show me a good time tonight. I didn't get dressed up like this for nothing."

"Well, it's a good thing that the kids are out of the house this evening. I want you all to myself," he whispered in her ear, causing goose bumps to form in her arms. She didn't know how much more she could take of her husband's seductive flirting, but she was loving every single minute of it.

"Well, in that case, come with me. I have a surprise for you," Elliot said as he reached down and grabbed her hand gently. Olivia eagerly followed him to the dining room, where his romantic surprise awaits her. She didn't know what he had done, but she knew that tonight was be amazing. She trust him more than anything in the world.

And she would be proven right when he finally opened the double doors to the dining room. Olivia's chocolate brown eyes were mesmerized at the beautiful sight before her.

Elliot turned the dining room into a romantic little restaurant. The only light that gave the room a more intimate glow were the two strategically placed vanilla scented candles on the dining room table. The romantic sounds of the violin being played by a classically trained musician who was perched in the corner of the room (thanks to Elliot delving out big bucks to provide the evening's entertainment) caused Olivia to burst out into happy tears. Her husband went out of his way to show her how much he truly loves her and the fact that it's Valentine's day made the night even more special.

"El...I don't know what to say," she said softly, tears still streaming down her face. Thank goodness she's not wearing any heavy makeup.

"Your face said it all. Baby, just enjoy the night with me. That's all I want from you," Elliot said as he pulled out a chair for her. Olivia eagerly sat down and scooted herself closer to the table. He leaned down and planted a searing kiss on her lips for a moment before taking a seat right across from her. He just wanted to stare at his wife all night long.

"Liv, you're so beautiful," he whispered, giving her one of his signature Stabler smiles.

Olivia blushed again. She'd never gotten used to receiving compliments like this, but coming from her husband, she has started to believe it; ever since they started dating.

"Thank you, El. You don't look too bad yourself," she complimented back, smiling. The black tuxedo he was wearing did his well defined body _very _good.

Throughout the night, the two enjoyed a romantic dinner consist of roasted salmon, steamed asparagus and brown rice pilaf. A bottle of white wine Elliot picked up as he was running errands earlier today made this Valentine's day meal complete.

And even though they were now married, that didn't stop Elliot and Olivia from flirting with each other; at one point, they even were feeding each other bites of food off of their plates to spice things up.

After dinner, Elliot brought out a decadent raspberry chocolate cake and sat it right on the table, which made Olivia's mouth water in anticipation because it's a well know fact that she loves chocolate.

She picked up a fork and dug right into the luscious cake, not bothering to cut it into a piece because she's been craving something sweet all day; besides her husband (wink, wink).

She took a bite of the chocolate raspberry cake and Elliot barely contained himself at the sight of Olivia closing her eyes and letting out a moan of appreciation. Yeah, the cake was delicious.

But, the night wasn't done yet. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up out of the chair. She was confused for a moment, but when he wrapped his arms around her and began swaying with the soft sounds of the violin playing, she immediately relaxed and buried her face into his broad chest; feeling completely safe in her husband's arms.

"El, this night has been perfect," she said, looking up at him with a smile on her face.

Elliot grinned at her and wagged his eyebrows playfully. "The night's not done yet, babe. Soon as the violinist leaves, I plan on taking you right here in the dining room."

Olivia rolled her eyes playfully, but she snuggled much closer to him and sighed contentedly.

"I love you, Mr. Stabler," she said, tightening her arms around his waist.

He kissed her forehead gently and rubbed her back with his hands. "I love you, too, Mrs. Stabler. I love you so much."

He dipped her for a second before pulling her back up for a passionate kiss. As the couple continued to dance intimately with the soft sounds of the violin serenading the dining room, two beating hearts came together as one, not just on this special holiday, but every single day. Even though Elliot and Olivia have their moments, it's the undying love and devotion they have for one another pulls them through.

And it's two hearts of love that keeps beating, no matter what life throws at them.

**The End!**

**Hope you enjoy this one shot. And I wanna wish everyone out there a very happy Valentine's day. Hugs and kisses all around 3**

**BTW, did anyone watch last night's episode of SVU?! I felt so bad for Olivia because she was betrayed once again by an FBI agent! I mean, Porter was bad enough, but Dana Lewis?! She killed her college ex-boyfriend's pregnant fiancee, not to mention she actually got an abortion?! Man, that was one messed up episode! And, I can't wait for next week's episode because Amanda Rollins is in big trouble!**

**Please review!**


End file.
